Always Pierce
by Tiffboskie01
Summary: AU All Human. Sexy Twenty-one year old Katherine Pierce is loving her life in Beverly Hills California. She's smart, confident, fierce, strong, and know how to get what she wants. Will all of this change when her summer is filled with men, drama, friends, family, and possibly love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok I had this first chapter written out for a couple of months now, but I never put it up because I couldn't come up with a name for it. Now I finally figured it out and here it is. Anywho I hope you guys like the first chapter and happy reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**Chapter 1**

**Katherine**

"Mmm baby where you going?" Rick asked me as I got out of bed, throwing on my clothes on my naked frame. It was three in the morning, and I usually never stay over past two. But after the crazy sex I just had tonite with Rick, I decided to reward him and stay a little longer.

"Now Rick you know I already bended my rules for you tonite" I purred while putting my black Chanel red bottoms back on my feet.

Rick sat up in the bed with the white sheet falling in his lap, "Come on Kitty Kat" he said, calling me by my nickname he gave me, "It's not like you got anything better to do. Your whore of a mother is most likely not even home".

"Watch it!" I turned around to face him with a now annoyed look on my face, "You know this has nothing to with her".

Rick got out of the bed and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my small waist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it".

"Of course you did because otherwise wouldn't have said it" I said, moving from out of his wrap and walked to the front door and opened it. "See ya later" I mumbled turning back to look at him and left.

It didn't come to a surprise to me that Rick wanted me to stay. He was a very rich lonely widower who lost his wife Marilyn a couple of years ago to cancer, and he was just looking for someone to fill that lost of not having a companion since she died. When I first met him, he was so broken down, that I had to use all of my charms and seduction to reel him in my grasp. Once I had him hooked, I used all his generosity for what it was worth, from fancy dinners, money, shopping sprees, and even paid trips to wherever I wanted to go. What more can an twenty-one year old girl from Beverly Hills ask for. Even though I really didn't need his money because I was a rich myself, I loved the power I had over men and their money.

Finally reaching the garage, I hopped into my new silver Porsche that Rick recently bought for me, and drove home to my penthouse apartment that I share with my mother Isobel. As soon as I step into the apartment, the first thing I did was strip off my clothes and hopped in the shower. The water hot water felt so good on my skin as it ran down my body. Rick was right though about my mom. She was a complete whore who used their men for what they got and never gave a damn about me. There was a time when she would disappear for months with some rich guy she was dating, and leave me home alone with nannies and babysitters. While she be gone, I felt like I was the woman of the house when I was only thirteen years old. She's gotten a little better over the years as I started to get older but that didn't stop her man-eating ways. She would bring different men home almost every other night, and had no problem letting the world know she was having the time of her life just by the noises that would come out her room. I use to lay in my bed covering my ears or a pillow covering my head. When they was done sexing, I would creak open my door and watch who ever she would entertain that night leave with a happy smirk on their face like they won the jackpot.

Finally out the shower I walked into my room and heard my phone vibrate signaling that I had a missed call. I pick up my phone and listen to the voice mail which turned out to be my mother explaining that her and her current beau are off to Italy for a month and that my sister would be in Beverly Hills for the summer. _Great Elena is coming_, I thought with sarcasm as I was done listening to the voicemail, putting my phone back on my dresser. Elena Gilbert! Ms perfect, Ms princess, Ms college girl, my twin, mom and dads favorite daughter. Years ago when me and Elena was ten, my mother and father John Gilbert got a divorce. They use to fight all the time, especially about money that my mother would freely just spend when she felt like it. My father grew tired of Beverly Hills and wanted to move back to his home town Mystic Falls, which he thought was a low-key and better environment for us to live, but my mother disagreed and preferred that we continue to live here. Eventually distant grew between them and my father end up moving back to Mystic Falls taking Elena with him and leaving me with my mother. Ever since then I had a sort of resentment towards him. I mean sure every summer I would go visit him and Elena, but it didn't feel the same given me and Elena was being raised differently. She was encouraged to be everything she want's be and carry out her dreams, while I was being told to stay out of trouble that I would proudly get into.

_"Kat we have to hurry and get these people out of here before dad and aunt Jenna get home" Elena warning me. _

_Our father and Aunt Jenna (my uncle Grayson wife kid sister) have left the house for the evening to go to some silly founders party, and I took it upon myself to throw my own swaray which was crawling with half of Mystic Falls teenagers. I stood there in front of my sister with my arm around her longtime friend Matt Donovan, whispering in his ear how cute I thought he was. Since he was the quarterback of her school football team, he was nicely built with a handsome face, sandy blonde short hair, and gosh he eyes are sooo blue. He's what you call an all American boy. With Elena throwing eye daggers at me cause I know she has some little crush on him, I turn to face her, "Why don't you get these people out of here? This is your house after all". _

_Before Elena can retort, our little cousin Jeremy shows up from the dancing crowd. "Um Elena there's a threesome going on in your bedroom, and someone smashed the windows on Uncle Johns car. _

_"OH MY GOD" she immediately left us, making her way up to her bedroom to stop whatever was going on. _

_"Kat I think you should go deal with Uncle Johns car" Jeremy addressed me._

_"Jer if the windows are smashed then there's absolutely nothing I can do about that" I said. _

_"Don't you care at all that we're about to get in trouble for this? I mean Elena and I didn't even throw this party and we're gonna go down with you". _

_"No Jer I don't care so run along". _

_Rolling his eyes at me and uttering the word bitch, Jeremy left to go attend to Johns car. "Kat I think we should help clear these people outta here" Matt agreeing with my sister and cousin. _

_"Why when we can just stand here and maybe get to know each other a little better if you know what I mean" I flirtatiously batted my eyelashes at him. _

_Matt blushed a little before removing my arm from around him. "I don't know Kat" he began, "you see I have sort of a thing for-". _

_"Elena" I finished off for him and he nodded his head saying that I'm right. UGH! why do all the cute ones go for her? I asked myself now annoyed. The one thing I can't stand is rejection especially if its because of Elena. _

_"Fine if you want prude princess then go ahead and be my guest" I said irritated before turning away from him, leaving him to stand by his self._

_I was struggling to get through the dancing crowd when I saw my dad and Aunt Jenna walk through the front door with stunned look on their faces. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jenna yells, and the music along with the dancing teenagers stop. _

_"Everyone has twenty-second to get out of this house immediately or I'm calling the sheriff" My dad calmly but loudly warned. _

_With that you would have thought there was a stampede the way everyone rushed out the house within seconds. "KATHERINE, ELENA, JEREMY! BIG TROUBLE" my aunt hollered. _

_Ten minutes later the three of us were in the kitchen sitting around the island be yelled and scolded at. "Aunt Jenna its not mine and Elena fault" Jeremy argued. _

_"I don't care whose fault it is" Aunt Jenna fumed. "I simply said noo parties, and now the windows on your uncle and dad car is damaged, which is coming out of your allowance and all three of you are grounded for a month." _

_Elena and Jeremy started to moan and complain, but Jenna held her hand up to silence them. "Jer and Elena go finish cleaning up the party mess, and Katherine you stay put. Your father wants to talk to you." _

_I rolled my eyes as the three of them left the kitchen. I was in huge trouble , but did I really care? uh not so much. I was use to it unlike princess Elena and baby Jeremy who have clean slates with my dad and Jenna. Speaking of Jeremy. He not so innocent like they think he is. I caught him and Matt's older sister Vicki smoking pot in his room one day while everyone was at another founders event. I was sent back to the house to fetch something when I smelled weed in the air. I walked up stairs and peaked through Jer cracked door and watched him and Vick laughing and smoking. Jeremy doesn't know that I know his secret. Guess he's not so perfect like he thinks he is. _

_"Katherine" my father coming into the kitchen and taking one of the abandon seats across from me. "What you did today was very wrong." _

_"And?" I said staring into his eyes. _

_My father cleared his throat. "Not only are you in trouble, but you got your sister and cousin in trouble". _

_"They can use a little trouble every now and then. See what it feels like" _

_"Kat" _

_"Dad" I said smirking at him._

_Who is he playing at? Acting all calm and collected when I know he wants to yell at me like he usually do. We looked at each other silently, and I could tell my dad was trying to work out something in his head. _

_"Kat I'm tired of arguing with you about you careless attitude and actions, so all I'm gonna say this one last time while you're here for vacation. Please stay out of trouble" and with that he got up and left the kitchen. _

_Wow! I worn my dad down to the point he doesn't have the energy to even yell at me about the party I threw. Nice job Kat!_

Getting into bed my thoughts continued on old memories until I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Depending on the type of response I get for this first chapter is gonna decide if I'm gonna continue the story or not. I already have most of the second chapter written, but there's still more I need to add to it. So what do you guys think of the story so far? Loved it, liked it, hate it? Let me Know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I know i started this story then just stopped after the first chapter, but I had to figure out where I wanted to take this story, and I think i have an Idea. I hope you guys like the chapter, and thank you to the ones who liked and reviewed the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Katherine**

"Wake up sleepy head" I heard my best friend say softly while patting my back trying to wake me up. I blinked my eyes a couple of times until my fierce browns met pair of fierce ice blues.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I groaned sleepily, as I sat up in my bed.

"You forgot to call me last night Ms Petrova" Damon tapping his finger on my nose, calling me by my actual real last name. Everyone knows me by my American name Katherine pierce, but since my mother and her family is from Bulgaria, my Bulgarian name is Katerina Petrova. Between my Bulgarian family and Damon, they are the only ones I allow to call me by that name. My father last name is Gilbert, but when him and my mother divorced, I stopped claiming Gilbert as my last name. Elena is the only one between us who still does.

"Sorry Damon I was a bit preoccupied last nite" I said, not sorry for not calling him.

Damon got up from the bed and walked to my large window that overlooks half of Beverly. "Hmm let me guess you were with that old perv Alaric"

My eyes narrowed at him. "Rick is not a perv Damon" I defended.

"Oh I beg to differ" Damon turned around and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Damon Salvatore the sexy, snarky, and charming best friend of mine. He can get any girl to fall at his feet with a snap of a finger, but with me his charms never worked since I consider us two of a kind.

"What are you really doing here Damon?" I asked getting up and going to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and he followed me in taking his place behind me as I stood in front of the sink.

"You know Mason Lockwood right?"

"Yeah your boss Richard hotshot little brother. What about him?"

"He owes me money and he's refusing to give it up"

" why does he owe you money?" I asked spitting out my tooth paste in the sink.

"Lets just say we had a little wager and he lost" Damon claimed.

"And what was the wager?"

"Thats none of your business, but I need your help getting it back" He refused to answer my question.

I finished brushing my teeth and turned to look at Damon. "By doing what exactly?" folding my arms. "

By doing what you do best" Damon smirked, "Seduce him."

I rolled my eyes at him. "As much as I would love to help you, I don't have time. Get one of your many brainless girlfriends to do it."

"I would do that, but they can't even recite their abc's let alone seduce someone" He said still with a smirk on his face.

"Well they managed to impress you" I joked walking back into the main part of my room and opening up my closet to find something to wear for the day.

Damon sat on my bed, "Hey the more brainless they are, the more easier they are to manipulate, and besides I heard Mason has a thing for you."

"Who doesnt have a thing for me Damon" I said cockily.

If Mason really does have a thing for me then thats nothing new to me. Half of the men in Beverly hills has a thing for me. I can't walk or hang out somewhere without men trying to hit on me, not that I'm complaining. Finally found something to wear which was my favorite jersey black dress from H&M, I turned to Damon. "I'll think about it, now In the mean time I have to get dressed."

"Where you going?" Damon asked me curiously.

"Elena is coming stay for the summer while my mother is in Italy with her new beau, and I have to go pick her up from the airport."

Damon scoffed, "Great prude princess will be here."

"Hey" I said with a warning tone, "I know you and my sister completely despise each other and I'm not a big fan of her either, but can you be a little nice to each other while she's here?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't do nice, and plus I just hate her cause she hate me."

Sitting at my vanity mirror putting on my makeup, I laughed at Damon. He can be an ass at times and a complete jerk-off and doesn't give a shit if you like it or not. In Elena and Damon case, he had a crush on her at one point, and I thought Elena felt the same way too, but something happened between them that both refuse to tell me. Whatever it is, it must be really bad for them to hate each other.

After getting dressed, Damon left to go handle some business and I went on my way to go pick up Elena from the Airport. Its been about a year and a couple of months since I've seen my twin because she's been busy attending whitmore college back east. I wasn't all that excited last night when my mother messaged me the news about Elena coming for the summer because me and her arent the best of sisters, but as I pulled up to the airport and saw Elena standing outside amongst the busy crowd, I was actually a little happy to see my sister. When it comes to me and Elena, everyone use to expect that we would be just alike, when in reality we are exact opposite. Elena has doe eyes, straight long hair, girl next door fashion sense, and personality, while I have fierce eyes, long curly hair, more womanly edger fashion sense, and personality. Staring down my sister who had on a simple long sleeve red shirt, dark denim jeans and boots, I honked at her to get her attention. She looked my way and began walking towards the car, pulling her large black suitcase with her. Not bothering to help her with her luggage, I pop the trunk open for her to put her things inside. Once she hoped in the car, She turned to me "You could have helped me with my stuff!"

"Just got my nails done and I don't want to ruin the paint " I said showing her my nails.

Elena rolled her eye at me but then smiled. My sister know how I am. I genuinely returned her smile and then gave her a long embrace.

"So what's the plains for today?" She asked me after our hug.

Starting the car and pulling out from the airport I turned to her, "Well there's this huge party going tonight at my friend Caroline house. Everyone who's everyone is suppose to be there."

"Sounds awesome" Elena said, not that enthused.

She was never really a big fan of parties, especially after the one I threw at our dads house a couple of years ago.

"Come on Elena its gonna be fun, and plus there's going to be a lot of rich single men there." I said trying to convince her.

Elena laughed. "Kat you know being rich doesn't just do it for me. They got to have brains as well."

"I know and I a lot of them has successful businesses."

Elena went silent for the moment before she gave her answer. "Fine" she said.

"Good!" I said happily. "Now all we need to do is go shopping to find the perfect dress for you. Chanel here we come!"

We got on and off the freeway pretty quickly, which was unusual in LA traffic because it can be the worst thing to sit in. Driving fast as I can while not trying to get a ticket, we reach Rodeo Drive and I slowed down to pull up in front of Chanel. Both getting out the car, we walked inside and was greeted by a slender redhead with pretty green eyes that turned out to be one of my good friends Marissa who was a sales lady in the store. She has really good eyes for fashion, that I trust her enough to dress me for some of the events I attend sometimes.

"Katherine" She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on each cheek. "How are you?"

I smiled at her, "I'm doing fine thank you. Hows everything going with you?" I asked.

"Everythings going good" She replied. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well my sister is here in town as you can see, and were going to a party tonight at Carolines, so we have to find her something to wear for the party. I was thinking something casual, chic and sexy" I suggested.

Marissa looked at Elena who was standing right beside me trying to give her best grin. I know she really doesn't want to go this party, and dressing up is not really her thing, but she's just gonna have to get over it, especially if she's gonna be hanging out with me all summer. I refuse to let my sister look like just anything, no matter how I feel about her at times. I stepped aside so Marissa can circle around Elena to get an Idea on what would look good on her. After a second of looking at her, Marissa stepped back and smiled. "I have the perfect thing. Follow me" she started walking towards the back of the store, and Elena and I followed.

We passed up some of the most amazing things, I had to make a mental note of all the accessories, purses, and dresses I wanted to come back and take a look at. Marissa finally stopped and picked up the most sexiest dress I've seen off the rack, It made me jealous that she picked it for Elena.

"What you think about this?" she asked my twin.

Elena eyes went wide as they could go. "Wow" she said almost speechless.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter guys. :) Leave a review**


End file.
